Blood morning
by TwiHeartLoverSeth
Summary: when half vampire Keira leaves her small home in Ireland to find the Cullen, her world changes dramatically. with a new love, whats next for Keira. Read to find out. In colab with Black Dahlia666 check her out she is amazing helping me with this.
1. Away from home

**Heyy this is TwiHeartLoverSeth and this is my frst ff so i madea cloab with my friend who is Black Dahlia666. she will be also helping me with my spelling and all the grammar stuff. So be sure to check her out. i decided to make this story because i love twilight and believe that it deserves to be appreciated with love .**

**Disclamer: i own nothing but Keira ,Olvia and most of the clothing and jewelry i have bought that is mentioned. i also own a rob doll from twilight but nothing else SM owns twilight and all it glory.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting waiting for my time to escape. My mother was to leave for work in only a few minutes. "Goodbye sweet pea" she said as she left through the door in our small home in Ireland. Yes, finally a time to escape. I grabbed my small bag packed with food and water, and set off. I am going to see some people who know more about me. Now you are probably wondering who I am.<p>

Well, I am Keira Sloan, my mother is Olivia Sloan ,and Our friends are Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. I am a half breed, as in half human half vampire. I look about 7 years of age, but my mind is advance. My mother was a human when she conceived me, and gave birthto me as well. Then my father changed her to a vampire . He left a soon as she was changed, figuring I was a girl and she had no power. I arrived at the pier, since it was dark no one would notice me slip into the water.

I swan for a day until I reached Pennsylvania. I fell asleep when I reached a small abandoned home on the outskirts of a small town. After my sleep, I ran across the beautiful area of the united states until I reached Jamestown in north Dakota. I jumped a high distance into a tree and slept for many hours. I'm going to a place called forks in Washington. To find a family with a half breed like myself.

I heard that they have many powers . Bella is a mental shield, Renesmee can project her thoughts, Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future. I also have a talent , I can copy your power by just touching you, if I wanted, and use it for as long as I like. I have learned many things from the Irish coven. Things like the Volturri. I was technically running away, but in my defense I was just leaving for a temporary amount of time to find out more about myself.

* * *

><p>I was startled awake by freezing cold rain. I open my eyes slowly, just in case it was a dream and it was really sunny out. Nope, dark and dreary, just how I like it. "Oh" I moaned my throat burning, I needed to hunt. My mother and I can drink either blood of humans or animals, thought she prefers human, I choose animal, I can also eat human food but I don't very often. I made sure nobody was watching me, and I jumped a long distance from the tree. I full out ran , which is not as fast as a vampire but faster then a normal human, or an athlete at that. I slowed to a stop near a town named Bozeman in Montana, I had a few white tailed deer.<p>

After I was full I started to run again through the forests away from most civilizations. By mid-afternoon I reached Forks. 'they weren't kidding when they said forks is a small town' "oh" I said aloud 'I forgot to ask where the Cullen's actually live' "oh, where could they live?" muttered quietly as not to be heard. Another thought struck me. Maggie had told me that Carlisle was a doctor. Now that I remember that, where is the hospital?

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the hospital I was soaking wet from the rain. "Now I know why they live here, there is so much rain, they can live normal lives here". I stood in the middle of the lobby wondering where I could find Carlisle. " Can I help you? where is your mother, little girl" I heard a small voice asking me.<p>

I turned to see the woman from behind the counter eyeing me."Um, I'm here to talk to a friend of my mother's, she is away at the moment, and I'm sure I will be seeing her soon." she stood there stunned by my fluent English.

When she snapped out of her daze she asked,"and who might you be looking for."

"Carlisle Cullen" I said with enthusiasm, "is he here?" I asked "oh, yes of course he is our best doctor, I'll get him right away but first lets get you a blanket so you don't catch a cold." "thank you" I replied nicely."

Over the speaker system I heard "**Doctor Cullen, to the reception room, doctor Cullen, to the reception room, thank you.**" minutes later, I saw a breath taking blond man walk into the lobby. Even before I read his name tag I knew it was Carlisle. He walked to the receptionist and asked what was the matter. "well, you see, there is a small child asking to see you, she said your friends with her mother" she explained "she didn't give me her name but she is sitting over there." She pointed at me. He nodded, came gracefully over to me, and sat down across from me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, you said your mother was my friend." He stated.

"Well, not my mother, per say, but our friends who took us in, there are three of them. They came back from here only a short while ago." I replied quickly.

He looked shocked perhaps from my fluent English or from the fact that I just said all of that in one breath. "Who are your mothers friends?" he said suspiciously.

"Why Maggie, Liam and Soibhan" I said happily, "They adopted us when I was born and my mother was changed."

his eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and took me to a small office. After he looked me over with his eyes, he asked bluntly "Are you an immortal child".

"No" I said "my name is Keira Sloan, and my mother is Olivia Sloan, I never knew my father but my mother told me of a handsome vampire with jet black hair and blue eyes. My mother and father met when she was human and they fell in love. After a while they got married and conceived me. When my mother had me she was turned by my father, who then, after the three days, left her and I because she had no power, and I was a girl. Siobhan found us not long after that she took us in and called us her children she could never have. When they told us about your family I just had to come to meet you."

He again looked stunned "well it's nice to meet you Keira, will your mother be joining us shortly?" he asked

"uh, about that, I'm sure she will, but I kinda left with out her permission, so she will be kinda mad."

he sighed "would you like to come back to the house to meet everybody?" he asked "that way, you can wait for your mother and you can get some dry clothing"

I nodded. "Is your family as talented as they say ?"

he nodded "yes" he said with a laugh.

"I have a power too!" I said quickly and enthusiastically.

"oh really, what might it be?" he asked

"I can touch someone and be able to borrow the persons talent for as long as I wish, and I can control it completely"

"that really is something " he replied "I can finish work then we will go back to the house okay?"

"okay." I replied

"why don't you stay here and wait, perhaps catch up on some sleep" he suggested

"of course, thank you"

"your welcome, Keira." He muttered with a smile as he left. 'I'm starting to like this place.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter how was it Plz R&amp;R thxx<strong>

**TwiHeartLoverSeth**


	2. Encounters

**Hey Guys i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i had school and life to catch up on and also my email was down for a bit. **

**So in this cahpter Kiera meets some new people.**

**Now on with the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was drying off my long brown hair, though normally wavy, it becomes straight when wet, it was starting to wave again, when Carlisle had finished his shift.<p>

He came back to the small room, with more causal clothing on now, and said, "it's still raining so we'll have to take my car." I nodded, not sure why it rained so much, but also glad that I couldn't catch a cold.

We left the small office, through the lobby where the girl from the front desk gave me a weird look. As we entered the parking lot he swiftly walked to a black Mercedes.

"This is your car?" I questioned, looking at the car.

"Yes, my family and I enjoy fast cars, though it is the least conspicuous car of them all." He said getting in.

I hopped into the backseat of the dark tinted car. Carlisle started the car. It was a long and silent ride to his place. We went through the town and onto a road that had no houses. I was just about to ask where they lived, when he turned into the forest.

It was about a five minute drive through the woods when I saw the most beautiful house.

That's when he said; "This is my small house."

My jaw dropped, "SMALL? Small? My house is a small house, your house is a small mansion."

Carlisle chuckled, then when he stopped the car to get out, he opened my door as well. He walked me up the stairs and through the front door. 'It's more beautiful on the inside', I thought. He led me up the stairs to a room with a beautiful girl with brown hair, a six year old girl with bronze hair and brown eyes and a young male. 'That is Renesmee, that must be Bella, and I have no idea who he is, maybe Emmett, or Jasper.' I though.

Then the man held his hand out for me to shake. I quickly shook his hand , when my power flared and I could hear many voices in my head. 'who is she?' '...what is going on, why...' 'that must be her using her...' I threw my hand over my ears and I dropped to the floor moaning in pain. Suddenly I realized the it was NOT Emmett or Jasper, but Edward. 'I must turn off this power', I thought. Almost immediately, I felt the pain go away, and I heard no more voices. I sighed, standing back up.

Then I noticed Edward was glaring at me, and said with a voice full of rage "What did you just do? How did you use my power?". I cringed backing into Carlisle. He stepped between me and the enraged Edward.

"Edward enough, this is Keira Sloan. She is our guest, so be nice to her. where are your manners?" Carlisle almost yelled.

I was still until I noticed Edward return to a normal standing state. "So, you're a half vampire, huh?" He said, looking at me directly. I nodded, "how old are you?" Edward asked.

"about nine months old." I said in a small voice, still scared of him.

"And what of your mother and father?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I did not know my father, but my mother told me of a man with hair as black as ravens' feathers, and deep golden eyes." I paused for a second then continued;

"He told her what he was and she cared not of what he was, she loved him too much. She became pregnant on their first time and he stayed with her, fed her and loved her. A month later I came. He turned her right away, but then left us to die or something when he noticed I was a girl. Some time later, during the three day of my mothers change Siobhan came along and found us, me curled into my mothers side, waiting. she took us in and cared for us. We've became very close to the Irish coven, and live near them. Later, they left to come here, then they told us about you, so here I am, besides, I wanted to see another half vampire for myself."

"So that is why you wanted to meet my family?" Carlisle asked, I nodded.

"Who is your father?" Edward asked harshly.

I gave him a death glare as I said, my voice full of purpose; "As I just said, I don't know my father. My mother never speaks of him". He scoffed, and looked as if he were going to say something, when a beautiful girl with jet black hair ran in, stopped, look directly at me and as if she was going to ask who I was, shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING".

"Uh, my clothes?" I said, looking down at myself: I was wearing my favorite white and blue fluffy socks under my black tennis shoes, navy blues jogging pants, and my white sweater that was showing my hot pink and electric turquoise top.

She shook her head sadly, then her face lit up and started bouncing, "I know! I can take you shopping!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Carlisle put his hand on the woman's shoulder and said sternly; "Alice, Keira just got here from Ireland, and I'm sure she needs to relax." Alice pouted. "How long has it been since you've hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"A few days ago, I fed in Montana."

Carlisle looked at little surprised. "Then you must be hungry, are you not?" After my vigorous nod, he smiled. "Would you like to go hunting with my family and I?" I nodded, feeling the hunger inside. Carlisle looked towards the brunette and the girl my age.

"Bella, Renesmee, please come here." They did as they were told. "I would like to give you all an introduction. Bella, Alice, Renesmee, this is Keira Sloan, a half vampire from Ireland, and she has come to visit here for a while. Keira, this is Bella, Renesmee, and Alice. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee is their daughter, although, you probably knew that already. Alice is wife to Jasper, and is also our family."

I smiled a huge smile towards them all. "Hello Everyone, it's nice to finally meet you all."

Bella nodded. "Well, let's go join the others in the forest."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 2. Plz R&amp;R cuz reviews make my day they are like little smiles :).<strong>

**TwiHeartLoverSeth **


End file.
